


無異

by Jocelyne



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne
Summary: 我推開這扇門走出去，看到你流露的不捨我又回過了身。所以你繼續做以前的自己，我還被你的自我折磨，我就站在門口，不想再進來，卻捨不得走。食之無味，棄之可惜。每每都會讓人疑惑是否是愛戀太深，以致遇到了真正的自由之後，往往手足無措，無所適從，作繭自縛，遺憾終生。
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 2





	無異

愛情中的無力感是指

放手和持續下去漸漸成了都可以的選題

0

他以為他們之間永遠不會變，或许即使到很久很久之后也还会这样想。

1

如果要把從進公司以來大大小小的工作列一個村上信五的最喜愛排名，

那recomen的名字應該會閃閃發光大寫的排在榜首的位置，

還是帶著電視台獨有的動態特效的那種。

深夜、廣播、及時、密閉、暢所欲言，

這些要素加起來總可以多多少少的探求到橫山裕那麼一點點的真心的吧。

而且這是他們兩個的第一份長時間的雙人工作，

多少帶著點初戀般的痴纏，

男人嘛。

而後有了午南。

雖然並不是總是在一起的，甚至有時候還要考慮對方和自己角色分配是否平衡，

可是在錯過的一瞬間，在茄子戰士和black戰士初登場的時候，在好不容易想出了新的形容疊字詞的時候，在遇到真的好吃的食物的時候，在因為外景需要逛到大大小小的家居用品店的時候，看向自己的那個眼神總是不會騙人的。

會在很疲憊的時候興沖沖的拿出以前的廣播聽，

聽即興的笑話和被調侃成夫妻組隊的雙人慢才，聽那些故意裝作不熟的、或者故意裝作熟稔的私人生活，聽他在深夜其實非常低沈穩重的聲線，聽自己太過明顯的，熟悉的人一聽就會露餡的，沁滿了親密和依戀的嗓音。

然後慢慢的笑，僵直的脖頸變得舒緩，

笑到心臟都疼痛起來。

最後呢，最後是現在，是2017年。

是馬上就要過去的一年，

是關西八人組大放光彩的一年，

是橫山裕和村上信五相遇的第21年，

是橫山裕和村上信五在一起的第18年，

是橫山裕和村上信五持續沒有雙人工作的第2年。

這一年35歲的村上信五，

收穫了更多的節目和機會，

成為了更成熟的大人，

終於開始看到了外面那一點點的世界，

卻開始不知道該如何與橫山裕走下去。

偶像是份能夠讓人逃避繁瑣現實的，給人夢想和希望的職業，

或者說的狹隘一點吧，

給飯們帶來最單純的戀愛遐想。

可是當偶像也快要在旋轉木馬上面迷路的時候，

有沒有誰，可以去放心的商談呢？

最差勁的答案也不是沒有人，而是不可以。

偶像這份職業有多殘酷這件事情，

他是知道的。

2

有在深夜一個人睡的時候胡亂的想过，

如果他是個女孩子，

那是不是一切都會不一樣。

別太誤會，

村上信五的意思是說，

如果橫山裕的愛人是個女孩子的話，

或者村上信五喜歡的人是個可愛的女性的話，

那有些場合的有些作法是不是就不會那麼慘烈和傷人。

比如他沈默的背影，

還有徒留他一個人孤零零的房間。

會不會在對方滿身酒氣搖搖擺擺回到家的時候多一點柔軟和關心，

而不是把所有的擔心和氣惱混雜在一聲巨大的關門聲裡。

會不會在對方難得撒個嬌的時候回頭送上一個吻，

而不是低下頭語氣平平的說不好意思我今天真的很累了。

會不會在起了爭執的時候看著他迅速紅了的眼角彆扭的抱抱他，哄一哄「我們不吵了好不好ヒナ你哭起來真的不好看」

而不是在他咄咄逼人愈發嘈雜的嗓音裡無所適從的面帶不耐煩轉身離開。

因為對方是最親密的戰友，最旗鼓相當的對手，最安心對待的戀人，

最有著最相同本性的...男人。

所以往往忘記了最該顧慮的一號選手，

紳士條款的第一則，

溫柔體貼的第一位，

是最要留給自己有著同樣硬梆梆的胸膛的，但是也有一個需要愛護的柔軟內心的，他的戀人的啊。

不得不承認的是即使有過或多或少的戀愛經歷，

可是這份雜糅進去奇怪的勝負欲，粗魯的無所畏懼，膽怯的萬般顧忌，任性的肆意爭吵的喜歡，

即使到了30歲的後半段，他們仍然不知道該如何去談。

3

都說，有口難說和心領神會是種情趣。

可是到了一個不會輕易暴露心思的年紀，

特別是時間越長久神經越纖細的那種，

就往往會變成一種奇怪的相互折磨。

如果是面對女孩子的楚楚可憐，還可以多少把男子氣概放出來掩蓋一下玻璃心和寂寞，或者乾脆破罐破摔的撒個嬌用一個擁抱收場。

可是他面對的是個男人啊，

有著堅硬的胸膛和可靠的臂膀。

要用什麼樣的心情，

怎麼說，

才可以對著那張滿是鬍渣的臉說我很寂寞？

不想數到底分分合合多少多少次，

也在漫長的青春期裡牽過別人的手，拋開一切的想過就這樣吧，不去掛念某個白色的發光體，

就這麼順其自然的結婚生子走下去。

可是現實就是那麼那麼不友好也不可親，

紛繁複雜的心累和不堪其擾之後還是投回了那個同樣硬朗但是也很柔軟的胸膛裡。

也被很多很多張臉遮遮掩掩的取笑過。

明明是團裡面最穩重可靠的兩個人，

對待對方上面就這麼細心又任性。

想離開就離開，

逞強到不可以了就又哭又笑的回來，

說到底到底拿對方和愛情當了什麼。

4

如果把手放在心口上認真的講，在藝能界摸爬滾打這麼多年，

也不是沒有悄悄的心動一下。

在醉倒一片的酒席上，疲憊拍戲的空檔，

帶著滿滿的膠原蛋白的那些年輕孩子總是吸引人眼球的。

包涵著深意的那些靠近多少也會得到空跳一拍這種反應。

誰也不是聖人，

何況大大方方欣賞美麗在很多時候也是一種“懂事”的表現。

可是就總會在快要沈溺在脂粉香氣的時候，無端地想起來一雙永遠含著水光的眼睛，

即使聲音再細軟多情，也敵不過一句帶著氣音的“阿橫”來的誘人。

所以會拿起酒杯往後靠的同時，一張勾起來的嘴角含了太多的拒絕和抱歉還有懷念。

即使在心裡有著這麼重要的位置，從什麼時候開始拒絕叫他的名字，漸漸的連姓氏都不願意喊出口，最後只淪落到一個粗糙的妳這種事情

如果要是問為什麼的話，

得到的大概是一段沒頭沒尾的解釋。

不是有言靈師這種職業嗎，一旦喊出了名字，萬物生靈會被釘在原地不得離開，頓時間，天地風草，能夠看到的只有彼此的眼睛。

可橫山裕大概是個太過差勁的新手，

一旦鼓足了勇氣喊出名字，被釘住的就不只村上信五，

還有橫山裕自己那顆狂亂跳動著的心。

所以不可說，不可說，

一說皆是錯。

5

愛情最殘忍的地方就在於，從它發生的最初就已經到達巔峰。

那種怦然心動，那種想要收割對方的強烈慾望，那種迫不及待想要到達未來的期許，都在戀愛的開始就已經被預支，

從此往後，再怎麼走都是下坡路。

如果哦，

我不再像以前那樣動不動就不高興了。

我不再像以前那樣動不動就吃醋了。

我不再像以前那樣目光隨著你的身影了。

我不再因為你的不回復而鬱鬱寡歡一整天了。

我不再因為你跟別人去旅遊瞞著我而想不開，

那是不是就代表著，

我並沒有想象中那麼愛你，

只是習慣了而已呢？

6

抛硬币的时候，在硬幣騰空的一瞬间，往往就会明白心裡最想的那個是什麼。

可是如果在思考要不要拋硬幣的時候就發現耗費了所有的力氣呢？

所以不知道從什麼時候開始，

就不知道該如何相處下去。

如果是原來，不小心碰到腿，還有閒情和餘裕大喊啊得一声歪倒在床上，

哀嚎半天演技連最好的演員也比不過，等著他笑咪咪的伸手拉他，再連人一起緊緊抱進懷裡。

現在只不過噝得一聲，如同第一滴雨水落在被曬得炙熱的下水道蓋上，之後孤獨像烏雲傾城大雨如注，瞬間淹沒了痛感。

我們都在世故中变得沉稳了，

所以終於開始做不到在他這裡痛了就喊疼，累了就放棄。

爭吵也總是那麽微小又讓人心煩，

“為什麼不回來”，他經常這麼問。

“你又沒問我。”

“可是你可以自己和我說。”

“為什麼每次都要我主動？”

看，矯情的到很像另一種性別。

最後也不過是像極了爛俗的愛情電視劇那樣，砰的一聲轉身甩上門，徒留給對方一個逼厭的背影和沈悶到窒息的空氣。

橫山裕是一個非常溫柔的人，這是他口頭內心會無條件承認的事實，

可是溫柔不是一切的解藥。

他經常不明白橫山裕的很多地方，

比如時時刻刻回報行程，

比如像是高中生一樣把所有的安排發給對方聽。

並不是不明白對方在擔心什麼，

可是，

可是明明相處了這麼久，

為什麼你還是習慣性的認為我什麼事情都沒有辦法好好完成？

到底要做到什麼程度你才可以把身上那些不必要的枷鎖放下來平等的看著我的眼睛。

溫柔是愛克制的表達，是熾熱之後的溫存，是苦難之後的寬容。

是得體地交往，得體地接觸，得體地分別，太大的喜悅和傷悲都不要分享。

是不冷淡，不凌厲，不歇斯底里，不別有心機。

可是明明你快要難過的哭了，為什麼，還一定要沖我笑呢？

太溫柔了吧，

緊密的裹挾著你和我，

直到透不過氣來。

他嘗試著像他往常會做的那樣，孤零零雙手抱膝的坐在客廳裡看著霧靄中奮力掙扎著的太陽。

無比期盼著自己會突然間就懂得橫山裕的所有心情。

這樣吧，

只要明天，

只要明天風和日麗，

我就還可以繼續下去。

7

可是啊，

明明遇到了光，卻還是低下了頭。


End file.
